Zeitschiene der Galaktischen Geschichte
Eine Zeitschiene der Galaktischen Geschichte: Vorrepublikanische Ära right *'5.000.000.000 VSY' **Die Galaxis entsteht, rund 400 Milliarden Sterne entstehen. (ungefähres Datum)The Essential Guide to Alien Species *'100.000 VSY' **Die „Architekten“ erschaffen mit Hilfe der Centerpoint-Station das Corellia-System, indem sie fünf Planeten in das System tragen und um die Sonne Corell platzieren. (ungefähres Datum)The New Essential Chronology **Die Planeten Corellia, Drall und Selonia werden von den „Architekten“ mit ihren jeweiligen Spezies bevölkert. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Menschheit gewinnt die Oberhand im Konflikt gegen die Taung auf Coruscant. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Columi entwickeln Antriebe mit denen sie die Galaxis bereisen. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Zivilisation der Gree erreicht ihren Höhepunkt. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Kwa beginenn damit Tore der Unendlichkeit zu errichten, mit denen sie zwischen den Planeten reisen konnten. (ungefähres Datum) *'36.453 VSY' **Die Macht wird durch verschiedenen Philosophen und Wissenschaftler auf Tython „entdeckt“. (ungefähres Datum)The Old Republic – Timeline *'30.000 VSY' **Die Rakata durchreisen mithilfe der Macht den Hyperraum, um ihr Unendliches Reich auszubauen. (ungefähres Datum)Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force **Das Unendliche Reich erreicht mit 500 von ihm kontrollierten Planeten seine größte Ausdehnung.Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) **Die Rakata beginnen mit dem Bau der Sternenschmiede. (ungefähres Datum) *'27.500 VSY' **Siedler von Coruscant entdecken auf Alderaan die Ruinen der Killik-Zivilisation. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.793 VSY' **Der Macht-Krieg auf Tython bricht zwischen einigen Machtbenutzern, welche die Macht dazu benutzen um stärker zu werden, und dem Rest aus. Der Planet wird dabei verwüstet. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.783 VSY' **Der Jedi-Orden wird auf Tython gegründet. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.200 VSY' **Das Unendliche Reich zerfällt. **Von seinen Unterdrückern befreit beginnen die Menschen von Coruscant die Nachbarplaneten Alsakan, Metellos und Axum zu besiedeln. **Für interstellare Reisen greift man nun auf Hyperraumkanonen zurück. (ungefähres Datum) **Verschiedene Kernwelten adaptieren erfolgreich die Rakata-Hyerraumtechnologie. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.125 VSY' **Xim der Piratenprinz bedroht die Randwelten. Aus dem Tion-Cluster stammend und mit modifizierter Rakata-Hyerraumtechnologie ausgestattet erobert er ein Teil des Äußeren Randes. **Xim beginnt einen Feldzug gegen das junge Hutt-Imperium. Hierfür plünderte er viele der Planeten, welche einst sein Vater eroberte und bekam dadurch den neuen Beinamen der Despot. **Den Hutt gelingt es in der Ersten Schlacht von Vontor Xims Flotte zu vernichten. (ungefähres Datum) **Durch den Vertrag von Vontor gelingt es den Hutts die Klatooinianer, Niktos und die Vodraner permanent als Sklaven an sie zu binden. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.100 VSY' **In der Dritten Schlacht von Vontor wird Xim endgültig von Kossak dem Hutten besiegt. Er stirbt in Kossaks Kerker, während der Tion-Cluster in kleinere Fraktionen zerbricht. (ungefähres Datum) **Corellianische Wissenschaftler perfektionieren ihre Version des Hyperantriebes, der auf dem Macht-betriebenen der Rakata basiert. The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, Appendix 2: A Time Line of Alien History Ära der Alten Republik right *'25.053 VSY' **Die Galaktische Republik wird gegründet. (ungefähres Datum) *'24.953 VSY' **Die Jedi treten der Republik bei. (ungefähres Datum) *'24.500 VSY' **Erstes Großes Schisma, die Legionen von Lettow rebellieren gegen den Jedi-Orden. *'24.000 VSY' **Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Tion Cluster: Die Republik siegt indem sie die Hutten gegen den Cluster aufwiegelt. Innerhalb eines Jahrhunderts schwört der Großteil des Tion Clusters der Republik die Treue. (ungefähres Datum) *'17.000 VSY' **Erste Alsakan-Krise.Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III, Zeitleiste der Star-Wars-Saga Sechzehn weitere Konflikte zwischen Coruscant und Alsakan folgen bis 3000 VSY. *'15.500 VSY' **Die erste Begegnung zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Duinuogwuin führt zu einem Krieg. Am Ende schließen der Oberste Kanzler Fillorean und der Duinuogwuin Borz’Mat’oh Frieden. Später helfen beide bei der Gründung der Universität von Coruscant. *'12.000 VSY' **Ord Mantell wird zum ersten Mal besiedelt. (ungefähres Datum)The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *'7.003 VSY' **Zweites Großes Schisma, Dunkle Jedi erklären sich unabhängig vom Rat der Jedi. *'7.000 VSY' **Beginn der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit: Dunkle Jedi rebellieren gegen den Jedi-Orden. *'6.900 VSY' **Die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit endet mit der Schlacht von Corbos. Die überlebenden Dunklen Jedi werden verbannt. Im Exil stoßen sie auf die Sith, machen sich zu deren Herrschern und begründen das Sith-Imperium (Untergang: 5000 VSY) *'5.000 VSY' **Großer Hyperraumkrieg: Das Sith-Imperium unter Naga Sadow greift die Galaktische Republik an und wird besiegt. Lord Sadow flieht nach Yavin IV. *'4.400 VSY' **Freedon Nadd erweckt den Geist Naga Sadows und wird dessen Schüler. Er macht sich zum König von Onderon und beginnt, Kriminelle aus der Stadt Iziz zu verbannen, die dann zu den Bestienreitern werden. *'4.250 VSY' **Drittes Großes Schisma: Nach einem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg auf Coruscant fliehen die Anhänger der dunklen Seite zum Vultar-System. Durch die Aktivierung von dortigen altertümlichen Maschinen zerstören sie das ganze System und löschen sich so selbst aus. *'4.200 VSY' **Der Mecrosa-Orden wird gegründet. *'4.015 VSY' **Erste Große Droiden-Revolution *'4.000 VSY' **Moorja wird von brentaalanischen Kolonisten besiedelt.Tales of the Jedi Companion **Ende der Bestienkriege auf Onderon. *'3.997 VSY' **Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma werden zu Sith-Lords. *'3.996 VSY' **Beginn der Großen Jagd. *'3.995 VSY' **Die Kanz-Aufstände beginnen. (ungefähres Datum) *'3.993 VSY' **Die Große Jagd endet. *'3.986 VSY' **Ein Jedi-Konklave auf der Exis-Station wird einberufen. *'3.976 VSY' **Mandalorianische Übergriffe im Äußeren Rand beginnen. *'3.965 VSY' **Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege *'3.964 VSY' **Das Padawan-Massaker von Taris erschüttert den Jedi-Orden. *'3.963 VSY' **Die Kolonie auf Wayland wird von Lhosan Industries zerstört.Tage des Hasses **In den Tiefen von Taris wird der Muur-Talisman von den Mandalorianern entdeckt.Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) **Der Talisman gelangt auf den Eisplaneten Jebble. Dort gelangt er in die Hände von Celeste Morne. Die Rakghoul-Seuche breitet sich auf dem Planeten aus. **Die Mandalorianer bombardieren Jebble. *'3.960 VSY' **Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'3.959 VSY' **Beginn des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges. *'3.956 VSY' **Revan findet zurück zur Hellen Seite. Mit seinder Hilfe werden die Sith-Truppen unter dem Befehl von Darth Malak zurückgedrängt. **Taris wird durch die Sith-Flotte vernichtet. **Die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine wird durch Malaks Truppen zerstört. **Revan entdeckt erneut Rakata Prime. **Die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede markiert das Ende des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges. **Die Rakata schließen sich erneut der galaktischen Gemeinschaft an. **Beginn des Sith-Bürgerkrieges und konkurrierender Konflikte: Dunkle Kriege (3955 VSY) und Erste Jedi-Säuberung (3954 VSY). *'3.951 VSY' **Ende von Sith-Bürgerkrieg, Dunklen Kriegen und Erster Jedi-Säuberung. *'3.900 VSY' **Naboo wird von Kolonisten von Grizmallt besiedelt.The New Essential Guide to Characters *'3681 VSY' **Das Sith-Imperium kert aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und beginnt den Großen Galaktischen Krieg. *'3.670 VSY' **Ende der Kanz-Aufstände. *'3.653 VSY' **Der Große Galaktische Krieg wird mit dem Vertrag von Coruscant beendet. *'3.600 VSY' **Die Lorrdianer werden von den Jedi aus der Sklaverei befreit. (ungefähres Datum) *'3.000 VSY' **Die Hydianische Handelsstraße wird von Freia Kallea entdeckt.Imperial Double-Cross **Siebzehnter und zugleich letzter Aufstand Alsakans gegen Coruscant. *'2.000 VSY' **Beginn der Draggulch period (Ende: 1000 VSY). *'1.010 VSY' **Dannik Jerriko wird auf Anzat geboren.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File, Ausgabe 20 Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums right *'1000 VSY' **Ende der Neuen Sith-Kriege **Die Gran gründen Kolonien auf Hok und Malastare. *'990 VSY' **Die Khommiten beginnen damit, sich nur noch durch Klonen fortzupflanzen. *'896 VSY' **Yoda wird geboren. *'700 VSY' **Die Seuche Todesaat wird von den Droch ausgelöst, ganze Bevölkerungen werden ausgelöscht. *'490 VSY' **Der Korporationssektor wird geformt. **Die Arkanianer steigern die Intelligenz der gesamten Yaka-Spezies. *'350 VSY' **Die Handelsföderation wird gegründet. *'300 VSY' **Die Ho'Din schöpfen ihre Heimatwelt Moltok komplett aus und löschen fast ihre gesamte Spezies aus. **Das Bothanische Spionagenetz beginnt mit seiner Aktivität. *'150 VSY' **Bakura wird entdeckt, und die Bakur Mining Corporation beginnt mit den Arbeiten. *'110 VSY' **Die Blutcarver schließen sich der Galaktischen Republik an. *'102 VSY' **Dooku wird geboren. *'92 VSY' **Qui-Gon Jinn wird geboren. *'82 VSY' **Palpatine wird geboren. (47VGR:8:11) *'72 VSY' **Mace Windu wird geboren. *'57 VSY' **Obi-Wan Kenobi wird geboren. *'54 VSY' **Darth Maul wird geboren. *'50 VSY' **Die Arkanianische Revolution beginnt. *'46 VSY' **Padmé Amidala wird auf Naboo geboren. *'41 VSY' **Anakin Skywalker wird geboren. *'39 VSY' **Dagobah wird von Halka Four-Den und einer Gruppe Forscher besiedelt, die dort verunglücken. (ungefähres Datum)The Hunger *'35 VSY' **Große ReSynchronisation *'32 VSY' **Qui-Gon Jinn wird von Darth Maul getötet.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung **Darth Maul wird von Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet. **Palpatine wird Oberster Kanzler **Dooku verlässt den Jedi-Orden **Boba Fett wird geboren. (32:6 NGR) *'31 VSY' **Lando Calrissian wird auf Socorro geboren.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *'29 VSY' **Han SoloThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels wird auf Corellia geboren. *'28 VSY' **Tru'eb Cholakk wird auf Ryloth geboren.Cracken's Rebel Operatives *'27 VSY' **Yarael Poof stirbt. *'26 VSY' **Yaddle stirbt. *'22 VSY' **Zam Wesell wird von Jango Fett getötet.Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (13:5 NGR) **Jango Fett wird von Mace Windu getötet. (13:5 NGR) **Beginn der Klonkriege. (13:5:23 NGR) **Platt Okeefe wird auf Brentaal IV geboren. (13:7:17 NGR)Platt's Starport Guide *'19 VSY' **Dooku wird von Anakin Skywalker getötet.Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (16:5 NGR) **Ashka Boda wird von Palpatine exekutiert. **Anakin Skywalker wird zu Darth Vader. (16:5 NGR) **Order 66 wird ausgeführt. Alle Jedi werden auf dieser Grundlage Verfolgt und getötet. **Das Galaktische Imperium wird gegründet und löst die Galaktische Republik ab. Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ernennt sich selbst zum Imperator. **Leia und Luke Skywalker werden geboren. (16:5 NGR) **Padmé Amidala stirbt. (16:5 NGR) **Der Bau des Todessterns beginnt. **Aufgrund seiner Opposition zum Imperium wird Caamas bestraft indem die Imperiale Flotte die gesamte Planetenoberfläche verwüstet und die Caamasi fast ausgelöscht. *'18 VSY' **Callista Masana und Geith Eris sterben auf Palpatines Auge, Callistas Geist introjeziert sich in den Computer.Palpatines Auge *'17 VSY' **Mara Jade wird geboren. *'2 VSY' **Der Corelliansche Vertrag wird unterzeichnet. **Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz **Beginn des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Ära der Rebellion right *'0 VSY / 0 NSY' **Der Rebellen-Allianz gelingt es an Pläne des Todessterns zu gelangen. Diese werden von Prinzessin Leia an Bord der Tantive IV transportiert. Das Schiff wird jedoch über Tatooine vom Imperium abgefangen. Die Prinzessin wird von Darth Vader gefangen genommen.Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine Neue Hoffnung **Den beiden Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 gelingt die Flucht auf die Planetenoberfläche wo sie in den Besitzt von Luke Skywalker gelangen. **Der Todesstern wird bei Horusz fertiggestellt. Ein erster Test des Superlasers war erfolgreich, als dieser die Fortressa zerstörte.The Essential Atlas **Despayre wird vom Todesstern zerstört. **Alderaan wird vom Todesstern zerstört. **Bail Prestor Organa stirbt. **In der Schlacht von Yavin wird der Todesstern zerstört. **Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin stirbt. *'3 NSY' **Ein weiterer, noch größerer Todesstern wird im Orbit von Endor konstruiert. *'4 NSY' **Jabba der Hutte stirbt.Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter **Yoda verstirbt friedlich auf Dagobah. **Die Schlacht von Endor wendet das Blatt im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. **Anakin Skywalker stirbt. **Der zweite Todesstern wird zerstört. **Gründung der Neuen Republik **Imperator Palpatine stirbt bei der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns Ära der Neuen Republik right *'5 NSY' **Jerec und die Sieben dunklen Jedi werden von Kyle Katarn vernichtet. *'6 NSY' **Coruscant wird von der Neuen Republik erobert.Die Mission der Rebellen *'7 NSY' **Das Krytos-Virus tötet nicht-menschliche Bewohner auf Coruscant. (42:6 NGR) *'9 NSY' **Jaina und Jacen Solo werden geboren. **Wayland wird wiederentdeckt.Erben des Imperiums **Joruus C'baoth stirbt.Das letzte Kommando **Großadmiral Thrawn stirbt. **Ysanne Isard stirbt.Isards Rache *'10 NSY' **Palpatine startet einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik. **Anakin Solo wird geboren. **Das Tedryn-Holocron wird zerstört. *'11 NSY' **Das Jedi-Praxeum wird auf Yavin IV errichtet. Ein Neuer Jedi-Orden wird gegründet. **Der Hexenkessel-Nebel wird durch den Sonnenhammer vernichtet.Der Geist des dunklen Lords **Carida wird durch den Sonnenhammer vernichtet.Die Meister der Macht *'12 NSY' **''Palpatines Auge'' wird zerstört. **Durga der Hutt beginnt mit dem Bau des Darksaber im Orbit von Hoth.Darksaber – Der Todesstern **Durch den Mord an den wichtigsten Imperialen Kriegsherrn des Tiefkerns putscht sich Admiral Daala an die Macht und startet einen weiteren Feldzug gegen die Jedi und die Neue Republik. **Dorsk 81 opfert sich in der Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum. **Vizeadmiral Pellaeon erhält die Kontrolle über Daalas geschlagenen Streitkräfte und zieht sich in den Äußeren Rand zurück. **In der Schlacht um Orinda treffen die beiden Supersternzerstörer Lusankya unter Wedge Antilles und die Reaper unter Gilad Pellaeon aufeinander. Die Schlacht endet mit dem Sieg des Imperiums. *'17 NSY' **Kueller löscht die gesamte Spezies der Pydyrianer aus. *'19 NSY' **Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg endet mit einem Friedensvertrag. Die Neue Republik hat gesiegt und das Imperium ist nicht Untergegangen.Der Zorn des Admirals **Die verbliebenen Imperialen Kriegsherren im Tiefkern werden von Brakiss vereint und Bilden ein Zweites Imperium. Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens right *'25 NSY' **Darth Krayt gründet den neuen Sith-Orden.Die Klauen des Drachen **Die Yuuzhan Vong beginnen eine galaxisweite Invasion. **Sernpidal wird durch die Yuuzhan Vong zerstört.Die Abtrünnigen **Chewbacca stirbt. **Shedao Shai stirbt.Das Verderben **Ithor wird durch die Yuuzhan Vong verwüstet. *'27 NSY' **Anakin Solo stirbt auf Myrkr. *'28 NSY' **Die Galaktische Allianz wird gegründet.Wege des Schicksals *'29 NSY' **Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg endet. **Der Neue Hohe Rat der Jedi wird gegründet. Vermächtnis-Ära right *'40 NSY' **Der zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg beginnt.Intrigen **Mara Jade Skywalker stirbt. **Lumiya stirbt. *'127 NSY' **Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg bricht aus. Als Auslöser dient das gescheiterte Ossus-Projekt. Der Neue Sith-Orden bietet sich dem Neuen Galaktischen Imperium als Bündnispartner an, um so ein Gegengewicht zum Jedi-Orden der Galaktischen Allianz zu schaffen.Legacy Era Campaign GuideNeue Allianzen *'130 NSY' **Die Jedi-Akademie auf Ossus wird von Imperialen Streitkräften angegriffen und vernichtet.Skywalkers Erbe **Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg endet mit der Schlacht von Caamas. Das Neue Galaktische Imperium erobert Coruscant. **Darth Krayt erhebt Anspruch auf den Imperialen Thron. Er ernennt sich selber zum neuen Imperator und beginnt damit die restlichen Jedi zu verfolgen und zu töten. **Ein kleiner Orden der Jedi überlebt und hält sich versteckt Der verborgene Tempel *'137 NSY' **Imperator Roan Fel erobert die ehemalige Imperiale Thronwelt Bastion zurück und benutzt sie als Ausgangspunkt, um von dort aus eine Rebellion gegen Darth Krayt zu starten. **Roan Fel verbündet sich mit der Allianz Gar Stazis und dem Neuen Jedi Orden Neue Allianzen **Aus Rache für den Verrat an ihm ordnet Darth Krayt den Völkermord an den Mon Calamari an.Unbezwingbar **Darth Krayt stirbt im Attentat auf Had Abbadon.Vector (Legacy) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Galaxis Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Timeline bg:Обща кратка история на Галактиката en:Timeline of galactic history pt:Linha do tempo ru:Важные даты галактической истории sv:Galaktisk tidslinje